This invention concerns mounting arrangements or frames for securement of textile articles such as fabric prints and the like for display purposes, which are adapted to mount fabric articles by the articles being stretched over the frame and secured thereto.
The usual approach for the mounting of relatively lightweight fabric articles such as fabric prints is to stretch the same over a frame and secure the edges of the fabric articles to the reverse surface of the frame by stapling or by other suitable securement in order that the fabric may be maintained in a taut condition.
Difficulties have been encountered in providing an entirely satisfactory frame for such applications. A common frame design consists of mitered wood pieces assembled into a rectangular or square frame, with the fabric being stretched thereover and stapled onto the reverse surface of the wooden members.
Such frames often are constructed of relatively low grade wood in order to minimize the expense and cost of construction and such members have a tendency to warp, especially when constructed of relatively lightweight framing members. In addition, the relatively rough edges of the wood frame members have a tendency to catch and snap the fabric material.
If the framing members are made heavier or a solid member substituted for an open frame in an effort to avoid warping of the frame, the weight and cost of the frame increases accordingly. Also, the tendency to warp is not entirely corrected.
The tendency for warping of the open frame may be increased by the tension exerted by the fabric article being stretched on the frame if such is significant. Any tendency to warp produces an unaesthetic effect due to the development of folds, sags or wrinkles in the displayed fabric articles.
The use of narrow framing members also limits the mounting area to which the fabric may be stapled during the stretch installation of the fabric.
The use of an open frame may also preclude the use of wall mounting hangers which can be attached to the rear surface of an open frame since more or less the entire width of the framing members is required for securement of the fabric. The usual method is to merely hook the inside rear edge with the wall fasteners, a somewhat precarious method.
The open frame also precludes the use of selling labels secured to the rear surface. This represents a substantial disadvantage in retail merchandising operations.
The open frame also renders the fabric material unsupported and thus vulnerable to stretching and puncturing during handling, particularly in the retail store.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting arrangement or frame for such articles as fabric prints and the like which may be provided at relatively low cost and which have a minimal tendency to warp.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a frame which is light in weight and which affords very convenient mounting of the fabric to the frame.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a frame which may be readily and conveniently assembled and which is very easily installed on a mounting surface without the need for separate mounting hardware mounted to the frame.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a frame for fabrics which affords a rear surface for the mounting of selling labels.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mounting which supports the fabric so as to reduce its vulnerability to puncture and stretch.